


Feeding Time

by Woodenturtle89



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Force Feeding, Gen, Growth, Immobility, Rapid weight gain, ssbhm, xxwg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-27 13:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15025889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woodenturtle89/pseuds/Woodenturtle89
Summary: "Dib thinks Zim is up to no good again and tries to stop him but ends up falling into a trap. Little does he realize that Zim has big big plans for Dib. Will Dib be able to escape Zim's clutches?"





	Feeding Time

**Author's Note:**

> Dib in this story is not human but a AU version who was created by a user called Invader A. On tumblr and their Dib is called Dibzilla. Dibzilla and the Kodiak monster species belong to her.

It was another sunny day in Dibs town. The sun was out, the birds were chirping, and a single green alien was scheming up a storm.  
Zim had plans for Dib today, oh what plans he had. He walked over to the couch where a huge plate of bacon came up out of the cushions. He grabbed the tray and began placing the candied meat strips along the floor leading from his base to the front of his house.  
"YES YES! The Dib-beast seems to like this wretched snack! I can use this to my advantage! Hell fall riiiiight into my trap! HEHEHEHE!"  
Zim quickly ran back inside after setting up a special trap door under the last bacon slice. He zoomed down to his base to wait for his victim.  
Sure enough, there was Dib,he had been watching Zim this entire time.  
"What is he planning!? Whatever hes planning I'm going to stop it!"  
He walked up to the door and just as he was about to kick the door down a smell hit his slit like nostrils.  
  
"Bacon?! what the?"  
The door opened to reveal a trail of bacon, Dib began drooling, as he followed the bacon. Bacon was his one weakness and he couldn't help himself around it. As Dib got to the last slice, he stepped on the panel and he fell right through the trap door.  
Tumbling down he went until he laid on the floor of Zims gigantic base dazed.  
"whoa, what...just happened?"  
"He looked around to notice he was just tricked. As he stumbled to his feet, metallic  pipes began to snake their way over to Dib. Before he could take one step, the pipes coiled around his legs and arms effectively trapping him.  
"HEY! LET ME GO! WHATEVER YOU'RE PLANNING IT WONT WORK!"  
The coiled pipes then lifted and moved his arms and legs into an x pose as he hung in the air.  
"WELL WELL WELL. It looks like I caught a little Kodiak sneaking around in my base.  
Well, you wont be so little for long!  
"W-WHAT TO YOU MEAN BY THAT?"  
Dib yelled somewhat nervously.  
"Oh you'll see very soon Dib, very soon!"  
Zim pressed a button and metallic robotic claws came down from the ceiling with hoses attached, one of them grabbed his head as it shoved a tube down his throat, the other placed one in his butt, The other two were trying to place one in his belly and chest, but since he lacked a bellybutton or nips they were getting errors.  
"WHAT IS THIS!? Oh I can easily fix that, add a needle point to the tops of those two tubes!"  
The last two hoses then attached a needle to the tips and jammed them into both Dibs chest and his belly.  
Dib winched from the tubes being forced into his body. Now he was scared, what was he going to do?  
  
Zim pressed a button and a whirring sound could be heard, Dib looked up as he saw what looked to be a white gooey liquid traveling in the tubes.  
"I mistakenly received a shipment for five tons of ugalott lard. I figured Id get rid of it, but why throw it away WHEN I CAN GIVE IT ALL TO YOU INSTEAD! FEEDING TIME DIB! HAHAHA"  
Dib panicked and began struggling as the liquid began entering him from all over.  
"The thing about ugalott lard, is it's incredibly fattening!"  
Dib quickly began to blow up with fat,His belly surged outwards,is moobs growing large and straining his shirt. His rump growing out and up quickly couchifying as Dib reclined backwards onto it. His hand and feet swelling into sphere like appendages as they began to bury themselves, The pipes holding him up snapped from his swollen limbs as he came crashing down to the floor shaking the base. Zim walked over to the growing Dib. "Yes you're growing nicely. I wonder what would happen if I did this?!"  
He grabbed a handful of Dibs moob fat and squeezed,  
"MPPPHHH!!!!"  
Dibs moobs swelled with fat and oozed through zims fingers as his moobs became gigantic breasts, tearing his shirt into tatters.  
"I see the lard has made you...sensitive to touch. Oh this should be fun!"  
Zim grabbed a hold of his ass meat as Dib gave another muffled moan, His ass ballooning up with fat as it quickly filled out and expanded several feet behind Dib, shaking like jello violently. It began to rise up and push Dib upwards the more Zim squeezed. Zim went over to his massive belly and rubbed it gently before taking handfuls of it causing it to quickly grow outwards in a sloshing motion. He climbed ontop of Dib who now vibrating and quaking from the stimulus and the fat being pumped into him. Zim gave him a menacing look as he grabbed his breasts again.  
FWOOOOOOOOOMP!!! The breasts swelled and swelled with fat,fat could even be heard sloshing inside his man boobs as they filled out and up with the precious ugalott lard. Dib moaning again shutting his eyes and leaning his head back into his growing neck fat.  
"Oh you like that?"  
  
Dib shook his head the best he could.  
"how about this?"  
He grabbed his cheeks as they swelled and puffed up in his hands, cheeks neckfat and chins kept piling up with fat, raising Dibs head upwards as more chins grew.  
Zim finally satisfied with his little torture run jumped off of Dib, as he jiggled wildly like a fleshy waterbed.  
Several mechanical hands came down from the ceiling and grabbed onto Dibs belly,butt, and breasts and lightly squeezed. Dibs eyes rolled into the back of his head.  
"MPPPFFHH!! MPFFFHHHH!!! BWOOOOOOOOOOMP FWMOOOOOOOOOP!!!  
Dib exploded in every direction possible with the wondrous soft fleshy blubber.  
one-two-three tons, he surpassed, he was getting huge!  
Fwoomps and bloomps could be audibly heard as Dibs body grew more lard filled by the second. The tubes began pumping him more rapidly with the liquid, which swelled every inch of his body. Dibs face jiggled as it puffed out like yeast rising in the oven, pushing his head up, his eyes, and pressing onto his mouth. He began to drool from the sides as the tube pumped more and more. Dib was now continuously moaning from the stimulating touches as he kept feeling himself fill up. FWOOMP BWOOMP! He kept growing fatter and fatter, his body shaking as if he was filled with water, his limbs dissapearing completely in the fat folds of his ever growing flab. His face getting incredibly fat, and while not being swallowed by his neck fat was pretty unrecognizable except for his glasses covered eyes and a visible nose. He now had to be several hundred feet across and 30 ft high from all the fat hes been injected with. The tubes finally stopped pumping as the ugalott fat ran out. The tubes popped out of were they were inserted and the robot hands retreated. Zim began climbing up onto Dibs gargantuan body until he was staring the blob boy in the face.  
"so, did my fat little Kodiak enjoy his snack? boy you sure let yourself go!"  
"All Dib could do was give several muffled yelps as drool continued to spill from his fat mouth." oh I'm sorry? were you trying to say something? too bad you cant! yore too fat to even talk so don't bother!" Zim left the room so that Dib could be alone with his own blubber. Dib surveyed his surroundings, or what little he could see which wasn't much.  A bit of fuchsia ceiling with lots of pipes and coils, and everything else was his massive expanded body, actually he couldn't see much past his enormous boobs which pressed themselves up against his face. His body jiggled with every breath he took, as he wondered if he was ever going to get out of here, or was he doomed to be nothing more than a motionless, drooling mute blob that was there for nothing more than Zim's amusement?  
  
THE END


End file.
